User talk:Jagtai
Hello, Jagtai. I read your 3200ad request wiki and I thought may be you would be interested on submitting that project in this wiki. It is about original Sci-Fi projects by we wikiusers. What do you think? [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 00:19, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *I didn't know about this wiki, otherwise I would already have submitted I think. I would be very happy to submit it. I already have some info here, if you want to take a look before accepting :-) That is OK! You can move your content whenever you want. Use this wiki as you wish. [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 11:51, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks :-D I'll start moving it asap. --Jagtai 15:59, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *I think I've moved it all now :) --Jagtai 21:00, 3 July 2008 (UTC) OK... Article deleted.Mighty Erick *Thanks :) --Jagtai 17:51, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I have noticed you will be handling a lot of files of your 3200 ad project, so if you think you will need some sort of special user rights (i.e. rollback, admin) to manage them just tell me. [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 17:08, 8 July 2008 (UTC) (a.k.a Mighty Erick) *It would certainly make it easier for me if I had admin rights, but I don't want to start demanding stuff - I'm still pretty new. Not that I would object if I was given said rights :P If it helps any, I am already an admin on the Star Wars: Exodus Visual Encyclopedia, so I know how to avoid abusing the powers ;) --Jagtai 17:32, 8 July 2008 (UTC) No problems. Anyway, I am not that active user as I was, and another admin would be helpful if I stop editing during long periods. I will sysop you right nowApollo of Parnassus 22:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC) *Many thanks. I won't betray your trust :) --Jagtai 06:16, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hello, again. Just a question... I was wondering... Is Overlords related to 3200ad at some point or they are totally separated projects? [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 17:21, 10 July 2008 (UTC) *Not related in any way. Actually Overlords is inactive at the moment --Jagtai 20:50, 10 July 2008 (UTC) 3200AD I want to join to that project.I can write a good article and I have a lot of free time this period.Can I have your permission?Spartan-53 12:49, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *What exactly do you want to add? A new species / empire, or something else? Jagtai 14:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I want to make a vehicle for the caladrian Empire.There is only one.Are you sure that you cannot find a pic on the internet? Please answer me directly at my talk page.Spartan-53 07:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Artwork on 3200ad Hello, Jagtai. As you know, I want this wiki to be overall illustrated with original images. Well, in order to get that goal I am ready to make all the "artwork" on 3200 ad. I uploaded two examples. Tell me what do you think. You can also look at my wiki Pegasus Conmyth it is full of images by me (over 540 images I have created for that wiki). You would only tell me how do you want the images, and I will draw it. I hope you understandme, I really like a 100% original wiki in every aspect. Thanks I am ready to draw the all 36 images at the moment you say "It is OK"! :) (Well, it would take a week, indeed, as I am somewhat busy right now :) ) [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 16:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *Sure, I'd like that - at least until I either get around to making some myself or hire someone to do it. Thanks :) --Jagtai 19:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I will begin very soon. I will try to base the new images on the ones you have already uploaded. [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 22:12, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I think Spartan would not have this page on watch, may be you would need to talk him on his page [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 23:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I have already submitted 18 new images to replace the old ones. That is 50 % on advance. I hope you enjoy them all, I tried to figure out how they were supposed to be. :) [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 20:40, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *Your images are very nice, but not all are as I envisioned, so I'll try to remake some of them myself. But your help is greatly appreciated :) --Jagtai 06:37, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I would prefer links to wikipedia unless it is unavoidable to upload some real images, thanks for taking my opinion into account. By the way, tell me if I have to modify some images I uploaded, I am not really sure if they look like they were supposed to look. [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 22:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to link wherever possible. I really hope my creative requirements are not limiting the expansion of your projects... Thanks for supporting my creative standards. Tell me if I can help you at any level. Ouch... I have to change the Tyran image... I did not notice there are supposed to have light tan skin! Silly me...Apollo of Parnassus 15:42, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Well, they do limit them a bit, but challenges are made to be overcome. Besides, if I should ever happen to publish any of this (not likely), it wouldn't do to have "stolen" images, so making them myself would be the best. And I fixed the weapons problem :) --Jagtai 18:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Possible misplacement Hello again, Jagtai. I have some questions on your new project. As you probably know, the Project:Rules say fan fiction content has to go the Fan Fiction wiki or related wikis. So the new project would be misplaced here, and it would need to be moved to the Fan Fiction wiki. Luckily the project's page are short and I think there will not be any problem if they need to be moved. If the project is not fan fiction, and it is just similar but not based on the FallOut/Waistland series, does not requering direct references to FallOut/Waistland elements nor images from that game, then the moving will not be necessary at all. [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 12:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) *I don't do fanfiction. While similar to Fallout, it is not set in the Fallout universe. I just used parts of Fallout as an inspiration. So no need to move it :) --Jagtai 19:35, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, very well. Luck with your new project! [[User_talk:Apollo of Parnassus|'Apollo of Parnassus']] 00:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, My names David. If you ever need any help on this wikia. Just send me a message and I will be more than happy to accept bureaucratic rights and help out davidjohnsonelwyn@hotmail.com --DavidJohnson123 19:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC)DavidJohnson123